rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Race 25
The Amazing Race 25 is the twenty-fifth season of The Amazing Race and the seventh season covered by RHAP. For the first time, the starting line was open to the public. Description Like the past season, this season The Amazing Race was covered entirely by correspondent Jessica Liese. In addition to appearing on the podcast, Jessica Liese continued to blog about each episode. Friday night featured a show with Rob and Jessica almost immediately after the episode to discuss it, much like Survivor Know-it-Alls. The next week (with less frequently though) brought on a previous racer/team to discuss the recent episode. RHAP also continued interviewed each week's eliminated team with some exceptions. Phil Koeghan, host of the series, appeared on the podcast this season to be interviewed by Rob and Jessica. List of Podcasts and Guests Note: Rob Cesternino appeared on every exit interview and Friday night podcast. Jessica Liese appeared on every podcast of the season except exit interviews. Pre-season September 20, 2014 - Season 25 Preview and Cast Episode 1 September 26, 2014 - Season 25 Premiere Recap|Go Big or Go Home September 29, 2014 - Exit Interview of the Latest Team Eliminated: Lisa Thomson, Michelle Thomson Episode 2 October 3, 2014 - Season 25, Episode 2 Recap|London, England October 6, 2014 - Exit Interview of the Latest Team Eliminated: Dennis Hour, Isabelle Episode 3 October 10, 2014 - Season 25 Episode 3 Recap|Scotland & Sheep October 13, 2014 - Exit Interview with the Latest Team Eliminated: Michael Ward, Scott Strazzullo October 17, 2014 - Interview with Amazing Race Host, Phil Keoghan: 'Phil Keoghan Episode 4 October 17, 2014 - 'Recap of Episode 4 of Amazing Race 25 October 20, 2014 - Episode 4 RHAP-up with Season 1 Runner-up Frank Mesa: 'Frank Mesa Episode 5 October 24, 2014 - 'TAR 25 Episode 5 Recap October 27, 2014 - [http://robhasawebsite.com/the-amazing-race-25-2014-episode-5-morocc-and-roll-dave-connor-cast/ The Amazing Race 25: Dave & Connor-cast]:' Dave O'Leary, Connor O'Leary Episode 6 October 31, 2014 - 'Recap of Season 25, Episode 6 November 3, 2014 - Team Guido-cast!: 'Joe Baldassare, Bill Bartek November 4, 2014 - 'Talking with the Latest Team Eliminated: 'Shelley Porter Episode 7 November 7, 2014 - 'Recap of Season 25, Episode 7 Episode 8 November 21, 2014 - Malta Leg Recap in Episode 8 of Season 25 November 25, 2014 - Exit Interview with the Latest Team Eliminated: 'Tim Tsao, Te Jay McGrath Episode 9 November 28, 2014 - 'Singapore Leg Recap in Episode of Season 25 December 3, 2014 - Exit Interview with the Latest Team Eliminated: 'Kym Perfetto, Alli Forsythe Episode 10 December 5, 2014 - 'Episode 10 Recap of Season 25 Episode 11 December 12, 2014 - Episode 11 Recap from Season 25 Finale December 19, 2014 - Season 25 Finale Recap & Winner Reactions December 22, 2014 - Finale Exit Interviews: Amy DeJong, Maya Warren, Jim Raman, Misti Raman, Brooke Adams, Robbie E. Strauss, Adam Dirks, Bethany Hamilton Other Facts * Keith and Whitney were eliminated in the fifth episode. Controversially, they were unavailable for an exit interview with RHAP, opting to answer questions via email instead. References External Links *''The Amazing Race 25 ''Feed on Robhasawebsite.com *''The Amazing Race 25 ''YouTube playlist (only contains episode recaps) Category:The Amazing Race Category:The Amazing Race Podcasts